A Christmas Carol Jason Prologue
by notenoughlove
Summary: This is a few short chapters for a fun nod to a great classic by Charles Dickens. I don't own any of the characters. They belong to GH and ABC. The plot is by Charles Dickens. Jason and Liz had never married or had children. This is a Liason story so if you like JaSam stories, this is not for you.
1. Chapter 1

One of my favorite Christmas stories is "A Christmas Carol" by Charles Dickens. This story is a Liason story with Jason finding out the true meaning of Christmas. It is about love, family and second chances. Jason has never been married and has no children. He still works for Sonny as his enforcer. I don't own the characters or the story A Christmas Carol. This is how I see Jason and I hope for him in the future.

Jason was working late in the warehouse. He had just finished getting the books ready for the end of the year. He was the king of Port Charles. There was nothing that happened in this city without him knowing it. He was a lost soul but was too busy to even realize that his life was passing him by.

The year before, his partner and co-owner of the coffee business died while trying to keep his territory from being taken over. Jason did get things back under control but it was too late for his partner. Sonny had the love of a family. Jason wasn't because his job was to fix things and make sure everyone is happy. The problem with that was he had no one to love him or for him to love.

He locked up after himself and said good night to his best friends Johnny O'Brien and Francis Corelli. They were his partners and the closest thing he had to a real family. It was Christmas Eve and the town was shut down for the night except a few bars and a convenience store.

Jason got into his pick-up truck and headed home. He parked his truck and the first few snowflakes started coming down. He went to unlock his door and he thought that he had seen his partner, Sonny. He realized that the day was getting to him especially since it was a year ago, that night that Sonny was murdered.

He walked into his apartment that was more like a fortress and went to take a shower. He wished that he had someone that was waiting for him but he just didn't have the energy to call his friend, Sam. She was good for sex but nothing more. He missed the days when he was younger and was in love with the one person who could steal his breath away. Her name was Elizabeth and she still lived in town. She worked at an art gallery not far from his coffee warehouse. He saw her all the time but he stayed away from her because of his job. She was too important for him to get close too again because of the fear of her being hurt.

He had put on his sweats and an old sweatshirt from college. He went into his living room to watch one of the games that was playing that night. He didn't really care who was on but he just wanted some noise. Anything to take the loneliness away.

Jason was watching an old movie about Christmas. He went to change the channel and then he saw Sonny on the television. Jason went to change the channel but he was on every channel.

"Jason, you need to slow down. I am here to make you see that you are living your life wrong. You deserve to be happy and not all alone on Christmas. I know that you don't believe that I am here but I am. This is not a dream and remember you can't dream even if you wanted too. You will be visited by three ghosts. The Ghost of Christmas Past, the Ghost of Christmas Present and the Ghost of Christmas Future. You need to know that these ghosts are here to let you see where your life has been, where it is now and where it will be in the future. Just remember that this is to help you make things right in your life. It is not to hurt you or make things worse. I trust that you believe in what I am telling you. You should go to bed because the visits will start soon and you will want your wits about you when it happens. Just remember that this is a warning. You don't want to end up like me in chains."

Jason was finally able to change the channel but then he realized that he was tired and he should go to bed. Sonny told him that the first ghost would be there at midnight. It was 10:45, so he didn't have much time.

He went to bed and tried to think happy thoughts but he knew it didn't matter because he didn't dream. It was a few minutes to midnight when Jason woke up. He was fine but he felt that someone was staring at him. He turned over and then someone poked him in his back.

"Okay, Jason! It is time we get this show on the road. I know you think that I am your father, Alan but I am not. I am the ghost of Christmas past. We have a lot to see and not a long time to do it. Let's go!


	2. Chapter 2

The night was a strange one for Jason but it was going to get stranger as the night goes on. The Ghost of Christmas Past looked just like his father, Alan. He looked good for a ghost. He had a beard of snowy white that reminded him of Santa for some strange reason. He had on a flowing robe and he had a beautiful smile that could light up the night.

Jason just looked at the ghost who looked just like his father. "Okay, I am not sure what we are supposed to do now but I guess that I am ready."

"Take my hand, Jason and we will see how you got here today. The first place I am going to take you is to when you were in boarding school waiting to go home for the holiday. Your older brother was already there and you were waiting for your turn to go home. You missed your parents and you believed in the spirit of Christmas."

Jason took his hand and before he knew it he was looking at himself as a child. He could see that he was all alone and waiting on someone to bring him to the airport to go home. He looked and saw how sad he was because he wanted to be home already.

Time jumps and he sees himself living at the mansion with all the love that he feels for his parents, grandparents and brother. He watches everyone decorate the tree and sing Christmas carols. He knew that this was the past the he couldn't remember and he was happy that he got to see it again.

Now, it is after his accident. He was injured and a young Elizabeth came to his rescue. She showed him that people cared about him no matter what he did for a living. He saw how she lied to the people she loved to protect him and all that she had risked to keep him alive. Then he saw the little Christmas tree that Elizabeth loved and Jason thought was the ugliest thing that he had ever seen. The two of them worked together to make it look so cute. They made paper chains for the garland and they brightened up the tree and it looked like the prettiest little tree around. Jason was happy and safe being with Elizabeth. He was also falling in love with her.

There were times when Jason wanted to reach out to Elizabeth to show her how much he loved her. Then he would think that the best thing that he could do for her was to stay away. He knew that if she ever needed him, that he would be there for her. He just didn't realize that doing that by staying away from her that they were both hurting.

The last thing that the ghost showed Jason was the Christmas from the year before. Jason was all wrapped up in his grief that he didn't realize that Elizabeth had come to the funeral. She sat in the back so that no one would know she was there. She cried for Sonny and his family. She knew that it could have been Jason that was killed instead of Sonny. She watched as Jason looked over the family since Sonny was no longer there to do it. He took great care of Carly, Michael and Morgan. She wished that he would turn around and see her there. She wanted to help him but wasn't sure how to reach him. He said that his life was too dangerous for her and that she would be better off if she stayed away.

Elizabeth did as he wanted but she just pushed the thought of every loving someone the way that she loved him. He could see the sadness in her eyes and he watched her as she went back to her gallery. She went back to work and the softness in her eyes whenever she was around him was gone. She had closed herself up too like he did. She didn't have it in her to love again.

Jason couldn't believe that the once sweet, happy beautiful woman was now just a shell of herself. He was glad that the Ghost of Christmas Past was bringing him home. He just wished that he never known how much he hurt Elizabeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason had fallen back to sleep. His thoughts kept going over and over about Elizabeth. He never realized exactly what he had done to her but letting her go.

The clock stroke twice. It was now 2:00 am on Christmas morning. Jason felt a tug of his blanket and then he felt the warmth and love of the next ghost. She was beautiful. She was filled with love and patience and she looked like Emily.

"Are you my sister, Emily or another ghost?"

"I am the ghost of Christmas present. We are going to go on a trip so you can see what is happening now. Your eyes have been closed off to the people who know and love you. I think that the first place we should go is to see your mother."

Jason took ahold of Emily's hand. They flew to the Quartermaine mansion. It looked very festive on the outside but on the inside, it was very sad. His Aunt Tracy had gone to see her sons in California. She wanted to help Monica but she knew that it would not help. Jason saw his mother watching old videos of the family when they were young. It was hard to watch because all the people that he loved so much were gone. His brother AJ, sister Emily, father and his grandparents were gone. Monica and himself were the only ones left. He knew that he should visit more but she just treated him like he had caused everyone she loved to go away. In a way, he felt the same.

Monica, watched the boys running down the stairs trying to get to their stockings first. AJ, tripped his little brother and won. Jason wanted to cry but he didn't. He was too proud to do that and let AJ know he hurt him. "Mom, next year I want a sister for Christmas. I know it is a lot to ask but I think that Santa will do it because I have been very good this year and I plan on staying good." Monica laughed at her son for that because she knew that he truly believed it would be that easy. He would get his little sister but it wouldn't be for a while.

Monica had called around and found out that the hospital was not going to do the Christmas party at the hospital any longer for the children. There was not enough money or people to put it on. The nurses' ball had also been canceled due to a lack of funding.

Carly had taken her sons and moved away after the death of her husband. She took the money that he had been giving to the hospital so she could keep it for herself. Her sons were well taken care of and she really didn't care about what anyone wanted. She was just in it for Carly. They moved to someplace in Washington state. Jason talked to the boys every occasionally, and they seemed to be doing alright. The last time he called for them, Carly told him that she sent them to boarding school. She had too many things to do and she needed some time for herself.

He saw both Michael and Morgan alone in boarding school. He was glad that they had each other but it hurt to see them away from their mother on Christmas. He knew that Sonny would never had allowed that but he was gone. He guessed that she was doing the best she could for them.

Then he saw her. She was painting another fabulous painting for her gallery. He never even went inside of her gallery. He saw the paintings that she did of his family and more importantly the portraits of him. He didn't even remember her taking the photos of him to do the paintings but they were incredible. He could even figure out what period of his life he was in due to the way the painting looked. They were in her private collection and she would never sell them. He loved the painting of her best friend and his sister, Emily. She looked so beautiful and young. He wished that he could go back in time and take away everyone's pain but he couldn't.

Elizabeth called up his mother and asked if she would like to come see her gallery. Monica got dressed and she went to the gallery. "I have some paintings that you might like to have. I love them but I know that you would love them more. I will be here to six and then I am closing up early for the holiday."

Monica walked into the gallery and was amazed at the works that her daughter's best friend had done. When Elizabeth showed her private collection to Monica, it brought tears to the two of them. "I never realized how much you loved my son. I think that if he knew how much you love him, he would do better for you and by you. The picture of my in-laws is so life-like. I can feel them right here in this room."

"This is my favorite portrait. Emily was in a rush to get ready for her wedding to Nicholas. She didn't want me to take a picture of her so I told her that I wasn't. I was just checking the zoom. I took it and I knew that she would love it when it was finished. She never got a chance to see it but I know that you would love to have it. I just have been holding on to it for so long. I didn't want to forget her but I realized today, that I could never forget her. She is a part of me. She is the sister that I always wanted. I know that Sarah is my sister but Emily has been more of a sister to me than she will ever be. The other portrait is the one of Jason. He was about to leave to do some work for Sonny. He was about to get on his motorcycle. The wind was blowing in his hair and he looked so happy. I wish that he could be like that all the time. Whenever I see him, he just seems so lost. I want to reach out to him but he will just turn me away."

"I have an idea. Tomorrow is supposed to be when we have the Christmas party for the children at the hospital. I think that we should make the party happen anyway. We can get a few volunteers together and find someone who can play Santa. Maybe you could tell the story of the first Christmas like your grandfather did when you were younger. When it is done, you can come over and have dinner with me. I know it might not be much but at least we both won't be alone. Unless you have plans?"

"I don't have plans and I think that sounds wonderful. I know of some friends that could help up put on the Christmas party. I am going to let you go but I think that I can have the paintings sent to your house, the day after Christmas. I just wanted you to know that someone was thinking about you today. You are like a mother to me and I know that Emily would want you to have her portrait. Thank you for coming and I will see you bright and early."

Monica watched Elizabeth close her gallery. She was so happy that she was going to get those portraits to hang up at home. She missed her family so much but especially now. There wasn't a day that she forgot about them but this meant more to her than she could ever know.

Jason knew that they were going back to his place now. He never realized how much his mother or Elizabeth truly loved him. He loved them too and he knew that he needed to help them out the next day for the children's Christmas party and then to tell Elizabeth exactly how he felt.

Jason knew that soon he was going to be visited again and he prayed it would be a good future and not a bad one.


	4. Chapter 4

This was the one ghost that he was most worried about and he could hardly sleep at all. The clock struck 3:00 a.m. on Christmas morning. He turned over and was staring at an old man in a big blue flowing robe. You could almost tell that it was his grandfather, Edward or what looked like him.

"You must be the ghost of Christmas future. I guess you are going to take me to see my future." The ghost grabbed ahold of Jason and took off into the future. They are now in Christmas 2017. Jason could see that he was in a small town in Washington state. He saw Carly crying over a picture of Sonny. He could also see that she had been drinking heavily. She was going to pick up her sons at the airport and bring them home for Christmas. She lived in the mountains and with the snow and the slippery roads it was too much for Carly to navigate. She was almost down the mountain when she crossed over the line and hit a semi-truck. The explosion could be seen for miles.

Michael and Morgan had just landed and they were waiting for their mother to pick them up. They ended up calling a taxi and up the mountain to their mother's house, they saw the wreckage of their mother's car. There was not going to be a Christmas for the boys after all. They only had each other and soon after their mother's death, the two of them never saw one another again.

It was snowing also in upstate New York. Liz had started dating a nice man and he asked her to marry him. She was going to say yes but she felt something was off about the man. She was right and the only reason that he wanted to marry her was to get control of her gallery and money. He was going to rob her blind and then leave her. When Elizabeth said no, the man didn't take it well. He had killed before and he knew that she was be easy to dispatch. He put something in her hot chocolate. He had her sign some papers after the drugs started to work. She wouldn't sign them so he forced her signature on the papers. He then made her a bath. He waited till she was unconscious and took her clothes off. He had sex with her like that and then he put her in the tub and drowned her. They didn't find out that she was dead for a few days. When they found her, it was a sad day for most of the people in Port Charles loved her.

Jason knew that he would be next because he could feel it. The man that killed her was one of the men that wanted to run the town. Jason was not really in control anymore because he didn't really like what he was doing or how he was treating the ones he loved. The man, Julian Jerome then saw that it was a great opportunity to take out Jason.

Jason saw him when he was about to go ride his motorcycle. Jason could see that the man was armed and so Jason took off into the mountains. Jason had made it up to Nowhere and that is where Julian could get him. Jason was standing on the bridge looking over into the water. Julian took his gun and shot Jason point blank five times. Jason had time to draw one time and he shot and killed Julian with one shot to the head. Jason's body was found a few days later along the river bank.

Jason realized that he needed to make some changes to his life. He prayed that he would be given another chance and that he wanted to start that day.

Jason woke up a few hours later and realized that it had snowed the night before. The snow was there and the sun was shining bright. He saw a kid walking down the road. He yelled out the window to him. "What day is it today?"

"It is Christmas Day, sir!"

"Thank you. I have a job for you to do if you would help me. I need to get some things over to General Hospital for the children's Christmas party. If you can get these things, I will pay you top dollar and give you a hefty bonus."

There was only one store in town that was open that he could get all the things that were on the list. The young man went to the store and gathered up everything and took it to the hospital. Elizabeth and Monica was shocked about the food and presents that were coming there for the children. The young man told them that Jason Morgan paid for it all. He dropped it off and left.

Jason then went to the hospital with presents for his mother and the woman who he loved more than life. "I want you both to know how much I love you. You mean everything to me. Thank you for being there for me even when I didn't deserve it."

Monica and Elizabeth were both shocked and pleased that he showed up to help with the party. He told them that he had been doing a lot of thinking and he wanted to make sure that the people that he loved, knew it. He had already called Carly and asked her to think about bringing the boys back home with her. They needed her as much as she needed them. She just didn't think that she deserved them.

The other thing that he wanted to do was to put some of the money that he knew he would never need back into the community. He was going to start with the hospital but he also wanted to help with the schools. Children were important to him and he realized how much he had been missing. He wanted Elizabeth to be a part of his life and to be the father to her children. He just prayed that it could happen someday.

Jason had supplied all the food and drinks for the party. He also bought every kind of toy he could think that the children at the hospital would like to have and to play with. He wanted everyone to know that he messed up by not doing right by the people who loved him. "I promise that I will do better. I want the best for my family and this town. I just need to know if you feel the same way."

"Jason, I have always loved you. I knew that you pushed me away to protect me but I feel safer when I am with you then when I am alone. Monica and I have been hoping that you would see that we are better together than apart."

"I would love to see your paintings in the gallery. I think that I have a place that some of them can go. I was thinking about buying some land not far from town. It is where we used to go riding called "Nowhere". I will find out if there is any land to buy and I guess we wouldn't be able to start till spring anyway."

"I think that I will go check out the gifts that you had picked out for the children. The nice young man, who you paid did a great job. I think he should get a nice bonus. If you are not busy later, I have invited Elizabeth over for dinner, would you like to come too?"

"Yes, I would like that a lot. I still have some things to do but I will see you in a few hours."


	5. Chapter 5

It was a year to the day that Jason had proposed to Elizabeth. He knew about the man who had wanted to marry Elizabeth for her money. He was led away from Port Charles before he even got there.

A lot had happened in the year since his visitors. The main thing was he was a better friend, son and more importantly boyfriend to the people he cared about most. Elizabeth helped Jason design the home they were about to move into in a few days. They got the go ahead the day before and so they were moving in the day after Christmas. Elizabeth was three months along with their first child. Monica was very happy about having a grandchild.

She made the two of them promise to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas day with her and Tracy. The children's Christmas party was done a few days before and there were more children they helped because Jason did a toy drive for the children in the nearby schools. He started several different programs to help the youth of Port Charles.

He wanted the children to be productive students and learn all they could learn. There was an art program that Elizabeth established and she met with different age groups in her gallery. She had more of her paintings for sale and new talent that she saw come into town. She loved being able to help establish a new artist. The youth also had some talent that Elizabeth wanted to help bring out in her students. If it weren't for these groups that the two of them were doing or other members of the community, then the crime would go up tremendously.

Elizabeth said yes and she planned on getting married to Jason the following Christmas. They had a son that summer, named Jacob but they called him Jake. The wedding was beautiful. They were married at the mansion with just a few friends and family. They both loved to live low-key lives so it was perfect.

The years just seemed to be getting better and better especially at Christmas. They had one more child. She was born on New Year's Eve. She was due on Christmas but she was a little late to her party. They named her Lila Rose after Jason's grandmother. She was a beautiful little girl. Her big brother, Jake adored her. Elizabeth and Jason were two people who were thrown curves but they learned to stand up for themselves. There was nothing better than being together.


End file.
